


Grades

by SoupofaCup



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupofaCup/pseuds/SoupofaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No powers, no island, just high school.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry

Barry Allen stood in front of his full length mirror and frowned. He had on slim-fit jeans a long-sleeved collared red button up shirt and a navy blue knitted vest over it. A normal outfit by his standards and a good one too, but he didn’t _feel_ normal- or at least he didn’t want to. This was sophomore year. He didn’t know what he wanted to be but he wasn’t a freshman anymore, he wanted to be… something more.

Loud banging startled him from the other side of his door.

“Barry! I swear to god I will not be late for you on the first day of school, I’m going to the bus stop without you!”

“W-wait!” Barry called out and quickly pulled off the vest tossing it on his bed and grabbing his backpack. He swung open his bedroom door and jogged down the stairs.

“Iris?” he called out.

“You just missed her buddy.” Joe said walking up to him with a brown paper bag that contained Barry’s lunch. He held it out to him.

“Thanks.” Barry said taking the bag from Joe. Joe just nodded pointedly at the front door.

“Run!”

Barry nodded awkwardly and gave a half wave as he sprinted out the door. The bus stop was four blocks away and Iris was almost two. Barry was slightly out of breath when he caught up with her.

“Iris, wait!” He called out as he pulled up beside her. She pursed her lips and didn’t slow her brisk pace.

“C’mon don’t be like that we’ll make it on time I promise. Look, the bus won’t even get here for another-” he checks his watch “Six minutes.”

“Yeah no thanks to you,” she snapped clutching her binder tighter.

“I don’t see why-”

Barry was interrupted by the double honk of a car horn as a clearly used silver 2006 Honda Accord pulled up next to them.

Barry and Iris stopped walking, Barry curious as always and Iris looking torn between her own curiosity and wanting to move on. The passenger window rolled down to reveal a playfully serious, confident, and disinterested face cradled by long waves of golden blonde hair. She was wearing black leggings and a long sleeved button up white shirt with only the bottom button fastened, revealing a tight black spaghetti strap shirt. Iris frowned recognizing Lisa Snart. Lisa didn’t turn her head, choosing instead to look straight out the front windshield while the driver, her brother, leaned over the middle console and grinned at Barry. Barry’s face lit up.

“Hello, Barry. Need a lift?”

“Len, holy shit. Is- is this yours? You got the coupe?!”

“I made it. Remember that project I said I was working on all summer? You’re looking at her.”

“Oh my god. I- I can’t believe it. She looks great!”

“Runs great too.”

“Yeah?” Barry eyes ran all over the length of the car

“Hop in.”

“Oh hell yes.” Barry went to the door to the backseat and opened it.

“Barry!” Iris whisper-shouted. He stood there with the door open.

“Oh, uh-”

Leonard smiled at Iris “You can come too Princess. I promise you’ll get to school safe and sound”

“No thank you Leonard. I’d actually rather die before I set foot in that thing.”

“That can be arranged” Len’s sister, Lisa chimed in, giving Iris a once over.

Iris rolled her eyes. “Goodbye, Barry.”

She marched off towards the bus stop. Barry wrestled with himself briefly on whether or not to go with her, ultimately choosing to quietly slide into the back of Leonard’s car.

Lisa pulled down her glasses slightly so she could make eye contact with Barry “Seriously, how do you put up with her.” she asked looking in the rear-view mirror.

“Well, you know she’s my sister so...” Barry shrugged and Len re adjusted his mirror.

“Lisa, I _told_ you not to _touch_ anything in this car.”

Lisa made a face and stuck her tongue out at her brother. He ignored it and pulled off from the curb as she put her headphones in and slouched a centimeter lower into her seat.

It’d been a month and a half since Barry had last seen Len. He studied his profile from the back seat. He could tell he’d been shopping for new clothes recently even though pretty much all Len ever wore was black or grey long sleeved shirts and faded jeans.

“Nice haircut.” Barry teased

Leonard smirked keeping his eyes on the road. “So how was nerd camp?” he asked looking out the window as he made a risky, but smooth right turn at a red light.

“The summer Intensive was good thanks.” Barry laughed and unzipped his backpack, shoving his lunch in. “You know, you're a lot smarter than I am… how come I’m the nerd?”

Len was silent as he put his signal on and merged into the next lane “Because you try too hard.” he said honestly

“To be smart?” Barry asked, slightly defensive

“To be right.”

“Oh, and you're not a perfectionist?” Barry countered incredulously but amused.

While admittedly Len had never cared much for school work, Barry has been witness to many of Len’s more interesting projects over the years; Like the time in 8th grade Len had suddenly decided the fan on his 360 was too loud, so he disassembled the Xbox down to the motherboard without any reference or instruction. Barry knew by then the difficulties of talking his friend out of anything one he’d made up his mind and spent the afternoon handing him things, directing light, and eating whatever food he could get his hands on as Len carefully modified an 80mm silent fan into the console and hours later had it flawlessly, _silently_ , back up and running again.

“That's not what I mean.” 

Barry waited a couple seconds in silence for the elaboration he knew wouldn’t come. With Len you either get what he’s alluding to or you don’t. It didn’t take Barry long to learn Len didn’t like to repeat or explain himself.  

“Whatever you say man. Hey- nerd or not, are you taking Anatomy this year?

“Yeah. Mr. Bryant?”

“Yes! What period?”

“Second. You?”

“Oh man. Seventh. I heard he grades like insanely hard.”

Leonard made eye contact with Barry in the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrow before looking back at the road with that perpetual smirk of his. “You’ll be fine, Barry. It’s Anatomy. I’m sure there’s nothing in that class that you can’t handle.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if curious,  
> Juniors: Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Tommy Merlyn, Adam Donner, McKenna Hall, Joanna de la Vega, Sara Lance  
> Sophomores: Iris West, Barry Allen-West, Felicity Smoak, Cooper Seldon, Myron Forest, Lenoard Snart  
> Freshmen: Thea Queen, Lisa Snart  
> Seniors: John Diggle


	2. Leonard

“That one.” Lisa said pointing to an empty spot near the back of the lot but still reasonably close to the school. Len silently obeyed pulling into the spot perhaps a tiny bit too quick. He stopped short to avoid tapping the Mercedes Benz parked in the spot in front of him where six students stood talking, leaning on the driver's side of that car and the one next to it.

Len silently scolded himself when his dramatic stop still drew their attention.

“Woah, woah, hey!” One of the guys called out, pushing his friends aside to approach Leonards car. 

“Are you kidding me?” He said loudly looking down at the miniscule space between their cars. 

Len observed this kid who wore dark pants and a suit coat over a dark blue hoodie as he inspected his expensive-looking car. He noticed two of his friends had Lacrosse sticks. Len rolled down his window as the kid approached him.

“Listen-” he began dryly, his mind working to craft something that could be vaguely interpreted as an apology but he was quickly cut off

“Do- Do you have any idea how much this car costs?” the kid raged, gesturing to his vehicle, his ears turning red. He looked expectantly at Len, who had little-to-no patience for anything outside of a reasonable conversation,. 

“I’m sure it put a real dent in your Daddy’s pocket change.” Len said unapologetically.      

The kid stewed angrily for about 2 seconds before reaching in the car and grabbing Len’s shirt by the collar. Barry’s eyes widened.

“What did you say?” He asked angrily as Len just stared back at him calmly. 

Suddenly another voice interrupted the scene, calling out placidly from a distance. 

“Thomas Merlyn.” 

The other boys looked up at the teacher who was approaching them in the lot from the passenger side of the car. 

“Mr. Wells.” One of them greeted him with false innocence. It was only then that Tommy quickly let go of Leonard and straightened up. 

“Hello, all.” Mr. Wells walked over to the driver's side and stopped at the bumper, looking over both parties. He took in the jocks casual stances, Tommy’s tight lipped expression, Leonard calmly checking him out in the side mirror, the girl in the passenger seat he couldn't quite see, the boy in the backseat trying not to look as panicked as he looked. 

“What seems to be the issue?” 

“Nothing he just parked a little close,” One of the boys answered quickly “Tommy was just asking him to move back a little bit.” 

“Thank you, but I’d like to hear it from Thomas.” Mr. Wells moved some folders he was holding at his side from one hand to the other and pushed up his glasses. 

“Yeah.” Tommy said glaring somewhere over Wells’ shoulder “Just helping him park a little more considerately that’s all.”

“I see.” Mr.Wells said patiently. “Well, why don’t I take it from here? I believe the first bell is about to ring- may I suggest you all making your way inside the building?” 

There was a chorus of ‘Yes, sir’s and the boys began to slowly move away, glancing back at Tommy who glared at Len once more before turning away. 

Mr. Wells walked to Len’s window as they exited. 

“Would you like to report this incident?” he asked Len.

“I think I’ll pass.” Len said evenly looking up at him. 

“Very well.” his simple smile never faltered “And do you plan on leaving this car here?”

“I think I saw a spot with more shade a couple rows down.” 

Len put the car in reverse.

Mr. Wells nodded and stepped aside as Len backed the car out. Lisa and Barry couldn’t help taking a curious last look at the teacher as they drove away.  


	3. Tommy

“Make sure you sign up for the Junior Car Wash guys!”

 

 Her voice projected throughout the room despite the fact that she was facing the whiteboard. A few kids looked up from their phones to the front of the room where Laurel Lance was writing the time and date for the first fundraiser of the year.

The second bell rang over the intercom and the homeroom teacher for Juniors L through O, Ms. Eaton (soon to be Mrs. Walsh, as she kept telling everyone) rose from her desk and walked over to a stool at the front of the room with the class roster. Glancing over her mix of loudly apathetic and quietly enthusiastic students, she was just about to call roll when the door swung open and Tommy Merlyn slipped into the room with a loud bang punctuating his entrance.

_It might not have worked anyway_ , he tried to tell himself. Tommy’s original plan had been to make a beeline for the first empty desk he saw- that is, before the busted hydraulics on the door betrayed him and the door slammed shut behind him. Tommy froze, and on reflex made eye contact with Ms. Eaton- of course she’d noticed- and knew he was screwed. Oliver had her last year for English 2 and almost failed because she assigned homework over all the breaks. She even gave an actual lecture on the last day of class and sent kids who put their heads down to the office.

He knew she would have absolutely no reservations about sending him to the office for a tardy pass on the first day.

Laurel finished at the board and turned to see Tommy frozen awkwardly by the door. He smiled at their teacher.

“He-Hey Ms. Eaton. Walsh- sorry. I- I was...”

Ms. Eaton frowned at him “Thomas-”

“Tommy!” Laurel interjected enthusiastically, avoiding Ms. Eaton and quickly walking up to Tommy.

Laurel planted a quick kiss on his cheek while she slid her hand along his body towards the pocket where she knew he kept his thick wallet.

“Ohmygosh you’re a lifesaver, thank you so much!” she said loud enough for Ms. Eaton to hear, while flashing a silent warning with her eyes at Tommy when he almost began to protest.

Tommy, though confused, went along with it, nodding and shuffling sideways towards an empty desk as Laurel bounced back to Ms.Eaton waving around his one-of-a-kind Armenian leather wallet.

She lowered her hands behind her back and explained in a low voice

“It’s my fault he’s late, he totally would’ve been on time but I had a, you know, _feminine_ emergency. I _begged_ him to stop for me. I feel so bad that I made him late, this totally wasn’t his fault. Um... May I go to the bathroom?”

“Oh, well… yes.” Ms. Eaton nodded sympathetically at Laurel but then narrowed her eyes at Tommy who sat partially hidden in the second to last row. “That’s fine then,” she said still looking back between the two of them, “But don’t let it happen again.” she said, mostly to Tommy

“Yes ma’am” Tommy said sincerely after a second of hesitation and half-saluted her.

“Thanks” Laurel said to Ms. Eaton before rushing out the door.

Ms. Eaton frowned at Tommy again, but turned her attention back to the attendance sheet and began calling out names. Tommy leaned back in his chair exhaling in relief.

 

\---

 

When the dismissal bell rang for homeroom, Tommy was one of the first on his feet and ready to go.

“See ya man.” his friend said, slinging his backpack over one shoulder.

“See ya Don.”  Tommy said he rushed out the room only to lean against a nearby wall to wait for Laurel.

The sun was starting to peek out from behind the clouds causing a lot of kids to squint as they moved about the first and second floors. The brightness however offered no true warmth in the face of the 56F chill blowing throughout the campus’s open hallways.  He skimmed over the flyer his teacher handed out about about club signups at the end of the week and crumpled it up just as someone called his name.  

“Yo, Merlyn!” Adam Donner addressed him from down the hall. Tommy tossed the flyer like a ball, aiming the nearest trashcan as he approached. It bounced off the rim.

Adam snickered and scooped it up.

“Hey, Shut up Donner.” Tommy nudged him, and after Adam carefully underhanded it into the bin, they man-hugged.

“We gotta catch up.” Adam said stepping back

“Yeah, man. What lunch do you have?”

“Uh. Fifth.”

“Cool so does Oliver. Hey come find us.”

“Sure, man.” Adam said taking a step back and gesturing down the hall “I gotta make it all the way to Harmon’s class- can you believe I have him again?”

Tommy shrugged

“Hey Laurel.” Adam said nodding once at her as she came out of the classroom.

“Hey Adam.” Laurel said smiling and slowing down as he walked past her towards his class, before she bee-lined for Tommy. When she got close Tommy snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

“So can I have my wallet back now?.”

“Don’t I get a ‘thank you’?” Laurel smirked playfully and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Laurel, babe, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you... for wearing yoga pants today.”

Laurel smacked his arm, and he beamed at her.

“OKAY! Aaand for sparing me from the Wrath of Walsh. Hey, now that actually has a nice ring to it.”

Laurel was grinning back at him “You’re welcome.” She pressed forward, mouth open for a kiss which Tommy greedily accepted.

It was Laurel who eventually pulled away first. Tommy tried to keep it going and she swatted his side playfully. “No Tommy, c’mon we gotta go.” she insisted as he kissed her cheek and dropped his arms. Laurel took a half step back and ran her fingers through a part of her hair.

Tommy admired the sunlight glinting off each strand of her hair as she reached in her purse and pulled out his wallet handing it back to him.

“Thank you.” He said, looking in her eyes like he always did when he was being serious. 

“I’ll see you at lunch?” she asked

“Yeah. Meet me in the 800 hall.” he said

“Okay” Laurel agreed and they exchange one more brief kiss before parting ways to their separate classes.


	4. Laurel

_ The this woman has no face _ , Joanna de la Vega thought idly as she watched her AP Lang teacher hit 10 buttons too many to turn off the projector. She had frizzy red hair that went down to her shoulders and bangs that needed to be trimmed asap. Granted, it was only the first day but every time she turned around Joanna struggled to recall any of her facial features. 

“Alright, just- stay in your seats guys, there's about 8 minutes left, I’m going to go to the library really quick to run some copies for my next class okay?”

Randall Garrett in the front row was the only one who made an effort to respond.

“Got it!” he said giving her a thumbs up as she tossed her phone,keys and other valuables into her purse and slung it up on her shoulder before grabbing 2 sheets of paper off the corner of her desk. 

“Ok don’t get too loud!” she instructed and just like that she was gone. 

“Hey.” Joanna de la Vega lightly touched the back of the girl sitting in front of her.

Iris West tensed slightly at the tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the tapper, reminding herself to project an air of confidence as she did so. 

“Can I help you?” Iris asked as un-aggressively as she could. 

“Hi” Joanna smiled at her politely. “What’s your name again?” 

“I’m Iris.”

“Iris. Hey, I’m Jo. That’s an awesome jacket by the way.”

“Oh.” she looked down at herself and smiled “Thanks. I love it.”  

“You should! It looks great on you!”

“Thanks!” Iris said again matching Jo’s enthusiasm 

“Oh no problem! So um I was actually wondering if would you mind switching seats with my friend Laurel over there?” She points to a row on the opposite side of the room where a brunette girl is looking straight at them. Her feet were already in the aisle, poised ready to leave her seat. “We’re in student council and just wanted to go over something, while we have time.”

“Oh, sure.” Iris said, closing her binder and grabbing her water bottle and phone on her desk.

“Thank you so much.” Jo gushed

“It’s no problem.” Iris said, standing up and walking to the other row.

“Thanks.” the brunette girl whispered with a smile as she passed Iris, who nodded and smiled back in return.

 

“Hey.” Laurel said sitting in the chair in front of Jo and turning to face her best friend. 

“You look comfortable.” Jo nodded in approval of her Pink Sweater and matching tights. “So I just talked to Mrs. Yon , she said we have a meeting after school today but it’s not mandatory because she forgot to post it.”

“Oh, right! I ran into her two weeks ago at this theater thing, she mentioned we would meet sometime the first week of school- I totally forgot. Are you going?”

“I don’t have a ride home after. I can probably stay at your house though...” Jo asked without thinking and immediately wished she hadn’t. “I mean-”

“No, it’s fine.” Laurel said cutting her off, looking up from her hands at Joanna “They probably won’t be home anyways.

“Laurel, I...”

“Jo you’re not banned from my house just because my parents can’t keep their shit together! If you want to come over, then come over.” Laurel snapped at her quietly

“Okay.” Joanna acquiesced, unwilling to fight an overly defensive Laurel. There was a beat of silence as they both had more to say on the subject, though Laurel had made clear it wasn’t up for discussion as of yet.  

“It’s not right after, so we have some time if you want to grab smoothes before the meet.” Jo offered, forcing normalcy back into her voice. 

“Ooh, yum. I’ve actually been craving the Strawberry Limeade.” Laurel said in agreement, the usual cheerfulness slowly returning to her demeanor as she flipped her hair and pulled out her phone. “I’ll let Sara know we’re staying late.” 


	5. Lunch (Sara)

Sara Lance followed closely behind McKenna Hall as she led the way through the sea of circular lunch tables and shitty plastic chairs. McKenna honed in on an empty one pleasantly devoid of spilled liquid and abandoned food as Sara continued her story behind her.

“I think somewhere along the line I must've sold my soul to The Clovers- last period I was mumbling the lyrics to One Mint Julep so yeah now my lab partner thinks I’m actually insane. Which I am. I stayed up until Two last night watching Cate Blanchett interviews! She’s a goddess though, like I genuinely can’t help it. McKenna, why are you friends with me?” Sara lamented rhetorically as they sat down and she popped open a can of Red Bull. 

“Who could forget the day we first met?” McKenna shrugged “ _One early morning, I was walking_!” McKenna sang passionately to Sara, trying to restrain her laughter and keep an even voice.

Sara did her best not to spit up her drink and McKenna laughed as Sara slammed the can down on the table and wiped her chin, Red Bull running down her arm. She faux-pouted and looked at McKenna with a sad smile.

“ _ I met a woman, We started talking. _ ” Sara sang, sad and loud. Both she and McKenna dissolved into a fit of giggles while she dabbed herself with napkins. 

“Ladies.” Adam Donner said sliding into the seat next to McKenna with Oliver Queen in tow. 

“Hey Adam, Hey Ollie.” McKenna said as Oliver walked around and took the seat next to Sara. 

“Hey!” Oliver said to McKenna. “Sara.” he nodded at Sara before turning his attention to his food. “What’s up?” He asked the table as he unwrapped a philly cheesesteak.

“Nothing much.” McKenna answered stealing one of Adam’s waffle fries. “Um. Your head though?” 

“What?” Oliver asked defensively running a hand through his hair

“I’m telling you this as a friend. Please cut your hair.” McKenna begged with a grin

“What?” Oliver scoffed “It’s like, not even that long. I like it like this.”

“I think you’d look cute with a buzzcut Ollie.” Sara said, laughing as she pushed and held his hair back from his face with both hands. 

“Oh man, that is sexy right there Oliver.” Adam agreed nodding as he put 2 fries in his mouth. 

Oliver lightly pushed Sara away and shook his hair out 

“Yeah Donner, you think so?” Oliver chucked an excess bit of meat at Adam who caught it with his mouth with a grin.

“Impressive.” McKenna said to Adam 

“Hey Ollie,” Sara said nudging him 

“Mmhm” he said turning his attention to her as he took a bite

“I need a ride home today, Laurel’s staying after for some student council thing.” Sara explained, twirling her fork and looking at her food. “So can I go with you after school?” She said eagerly looking up at him 

“Sorry,” Oliver said through his mostly chewed bite. He continued after he swallowed. “I totaled my car two weeks ago. My dad was pissed, he said I don’t get another one until December.”

“Seriously?” Sara tried not to let the disappointment into her voice.

“Yeah, sorry. My mom wants to get me a driver but I told her no. Samantha and Tommy have mostly been driving me around. I’m sure Sam wouldn’t mind giving you a ride- if I asked her?” Oliver offered 

“No thanks.” Sara said picking at her salad with her fork. “So you guys are back together?” 

“Yeah. You know. It’s whatever.” Oliver shrugged.

“You need to break up with her for good.” Adam declared matter-of-factly “I mean hotness can only get you so far. She is a total bitch.”

“Hey guys!” Joanna said approaching the table with Laurel and Tommy.

“What are you guys talking about?” Tommy asked setting down the two trays he was carrying and taking the seat next to Oliver. The other tray was Laurel’s who sat next to him and Joanna pulled up a chair in between Laurel and Adam, thus completing the circle. 

“The dark haired heathen who entraps our dear friend here.” Adam says gesturing to Oliver

“Samantha Clayton.” Tommy snapped his fingers “Don, I  _ begged  _ him not to get back together with her.” Tommy says to Adam “Refuses to listen to reason.” 

“It just doesn't make sense.” Laurel said emptying a Crystal Light lemonade packet into her Smart Water, screwing the cap back on and shaking it. “I thought she hated you after Trent’s party.” 

“And for good reason.” Joanna interjected

“Then just all of a sudden she forgave you  _ and _ wanted to get back together? Why?” Laurel took a sip of her water.

Oliver pursed his lips together, feeling attacked.

“You know how I found out they were back together?” Tommy said, not looking at Oliver “Football Sunday, I go to his house and walk in on them making out to Imagine Dragons. I will never be able to un-experience that. Friends aren’t supposed to emotionally scar friends Ollie.”

“Guys can we please stop talking about my girlfriend?” Oliver asked seriously

“I second that notion.” Sara said sharply, picking at her salad in annoyance.

Tommy and Adam exchange a look at Oliver’s tone and Adam halfway raises his hands in surrender.

“Fine dude, you do you.” 

McKenna quickly pipes up about community services hours all is mostly forgiven as the conversation moves on to other things. 


	6. Anatomy Pt. 1

“Good Afternoon everyone, please take your seats.”  Mr. Wells instructed as he lifted the mini door stand with his foot and walked over to the metal stool behind a stationary lab desk at the front of the class as the door swung shut behind him. He sat on the edge of the stool and looked out upon the kids bringing their conversations to a temporary stopping point and choosing their seats among the fourteen fire retardant desks that sat two students to each table. There were seven on each side and good amount of space down the middle in addition to the back of the room currently storing various boxes of lab equipment and two large tanks holding respectively a live snake and a small alligator. 

“So as some of you may notice I am not Mr. Han.” A girl giggled just then in response to the boy sitting next to her whispering something into her ear. Wells ignored them and continued on, “That is because his wife is currently in the last trimester and I will be filling in occasionally in the afternoon if he needs to leave early for whatever reason. My name is Mr. Wells and I am not just a substitute, I assure you I am more than well versed in every level of Anatomy, and this class will be run no differently than if your assigned teacher was here. You have a test on Friday so I suggest making a line to come and sign out your textbooks from me.”

A line formed down the middle of the room and Mr. Wells began taking attendance as he signed out the books. The line decreased steadily as students returned to their seats book in hand, and Mr. Wells was on the last two when the door knob jangled very loudly and a tardy student peeked inside the door window into the locked room. 

“Will someone let him in please?” Wells said, running his finger down the class roster looking for the last name of the girl in front of him. 

Another student opened the door and after finding the name he was looking for, Wells looked up for the first time at the who was entering the room and immediately recognized him.

“Well hello again.” Wells said with a smile

“Hey,” Barry said also recognizing him from the parking lot incident this morning. He stole a glance down to the printed schedule in his hand.  

“…Mr. Han?” 

“Mr. Han had to leave early today,” Mr. Wells took off his glasses as he spoke “My name is Mr. Wells- I’m filling in for him. And you are?”

“Uh, Barry. Allen.”  

“Well let’s hope that this tardiness of yours doesn’t become a habit Mr. Allen.” Wells said handing him a book. He then turned his attention to the classroom at large, zeroing in on the only two students who were sitting down without a book in front of them. 

Barry followed his gaze to the girl holding out her phone in front of her and making strange faces with the blonde shaggy haired guy next to her. He looked like an abercrombie model even in the generic school baseball hoodie and khaki cargo shorts. Both of them were laughing at what he assumed was probably Snapchat filters. 

“Why don’t we have you take your seat next to Mr. Queen.” Wells said loudly looking pointedly at the pair.

The girl and Oliver snapped to attention at the mention of his name.

“Oh we-” she began, still holding her phone, but Wells didn’t allow her to finish.

“Yes, you're correct in the deduction that I’m requiring you to move to a different seat . After you pick up your textbook from me- I believe you’ll get infinitely more out of this class sitting next to anyone else of your choosing.”

The girl huffed and collected her things, roughly brushing past Barry.

“And Mr. Queen I would assume it’s in your best interest  _ not _ to fail this class again. Barry please take your seat.”  

Wells was already walking back to his stool. Barry stood awkwardly for a fraction of a second looking back at Wells and then to Oliver Queen. He stepped closer to his seat 

“H- Hi I’m-”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at him and stood abruptly, brushing past Barry to go collect his textbook.

“...looking forward to spending the rest of the year with you. Yep.” Barry finished silently under his breath with a forced grin as he took his seat. “Awesome.” Even as class got underway, he couldn't help but genuinely ponder what kind of bad karma he’d built up to run into this many jocks in one day. 


	7. Quentin

Samantha Clayton. Dancer. Honor roll. Sara kept turning her about inside her head but there was nothing. She couldn’t crack that perfect armor of hers. Besides her personality, obviously. It just didn’t make sense- she’d known Oliver for years and he’d never had a girlfriend longer than 5 or 6 weeks. That is, until Samantha came along.  _ Why her? _ she thought frustrated. Ollie was the linebacker and she was a cheerleader it just made sense that they should be together. They both liked action movies and going to the gym and wrestlemania!

Sara frowned out the window, the sharp wind trying it’s best to rip off her heated emotions and fling them into the air. 

“Do you have to keep the window open?”

“Yes!” she snapped 

“Woah, hey. You sure you’re alright?”

Sara tore her gaze from the open window with her face numb from the cold and looked at Tommy Merlyn who was glancing over between her and the road. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she said offering him a half smile. “I’m just tired. Hey- eyes on the road!”

“What? I’m going the speed limit!”

“Liar.” 

“There’s barely anyone around.” Tommy said

Sara rolled her eyes “Did you forget my dad is a cop?” 

“Nope, I think your dad made that pretty clear the first time I came to take Laurel out. And the second time. And, you know, the third.” Tommy shivered. 

He made a sharp left and slowed to a stop in front of the Lance home. 

“Thanks Tommy.” Sara said sincerely, opening her door and stepping out. 

Her father’s cruiser was still parked in the driveway.

“Weird, guess he’s off early today” she lied and headed up the driveway “See ya” She called back

“See ya.” Tommy replied, rolling up his window. He watched her walk to the door and take her key out before driving off. 

Sara stood facing her front door for a couple seconds not opening it. She looked back at her dad’s cruiser. Finally, she pushed the key in and entered the foyer.

“Mom?” She called out tentatively. “Daddy?”

No answer. And then a shuffle from the living room. Sara walked in and turned on the lights. Her father was sprawled out on the couch barely conscious. The tv light flickered across his face. 

“Dinah?” He murmured frowning and squinting at the door frame. 

“No Daddy, it’s me, it’s Sara.” 

“Oh.” he sat up, ran his hands across his face and inhaled deeply.

“Hey Pumpkin. How- how was school?”

“It was good! Were you... at work today?”

“Ah, uh. Well, I- I went… but you know, it uh was a slow day so, they didn’t need me. I took the day off.” 

“Oh, cool.” Sara said in a high pitch. 

Her phone started buzzing. 

 

Her father recoiled at the noise and the harsh vibrating. Sara whipped her phone out and saw her mother was calling. 

“Sorry, I’ll be right back Daddy.” Sara excused herself and went into the kitchen, answering the call.

“Hello?” she squeaked out, trying to be heard clearly and hushed at the same time.

“Sara honey, are you at home? Laurel’s not answering her phone.”

“Yeah, I um, just walked in. Tommy drove me. Laurel has a student council meeting.”

“Oh. Okay well, that’s fine I’ll just be stopping by the house myself then for a couple- ”

“No!” Sara said quickly glancing back towards the living room

“I’m sorry? No?” Dinah wondered if she’d heard her daughter right. “Why not? Honey is everything okay?” 

 Sara’s mind raced for an excuse. Even if she met her outside she would see the police car outside covered in undisturbed condensation from early this morning. 

“Yeah it’s fine I just... might be going out to the movies in.. some time and I’m afraid I’ll miss you stopping by.”

“Oh, Sara, it’s okay we’ll see each oth-”

“Well is it something I can get? Laurel and I can just bring it to you tomorrow and go out for dinner or something!?” 

Dinah was silent for a moment as she considered this. Sara chewed her bottom lip. 

“Yes, okay we can do that. We can even stop by my new apartment as well. Maybe you girls can help me pick out some furniture”  

A bottle clanged loudly to the floor in the other room. 

“Sara?”

“I’m fine I just knocked something over in the kitchen. It’s fine.” she lied jogging up the stairs to her room. “Sure mom sounds great I’ll let Laurel know. Love you bye!”

“I love you to sweetie.”

Sara was already about to hang up when her mother’s muffled voice continued talking over the receiver 

“Sara wait are you still there?”

“Yes, what?”

“Is everything alright? Are you…”

“Yes mom, I told you everything's fine here. I’m just trying to have spaghetti ready before Dad gets home.”

“Oh. Well alright then...Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mom.” Sara hung up and let out a small sigh, walking over to her bed and collapsing on top of it closing her eyes. She could hear her dad shuffling about downstairs. 

Just then her phone buzzed snapping her to attention. It was only a text from McKenna about the Chemistry textbooks. Sara stretched and sat up, reaching over to her nightstand to plug her cell into charge. Leaning against the lamp on her nightstand was a family picture from a vacation they took four years ago, Sara and her parents and Laurel, they all looked so happy. Sara looked at it for a minute before standing up and going back downstairs to find her dad sitting in the kitchen on one of the bar stools. Sara moved to the cabinet behind him where they kept their cups.

“Who was that, who called?” he asked groggily. 

“Just Laurel, Daddy. She’s going to be home a little later, she stayed after school for a student council thing. Here.” She said, handing him a cup of water. He smiled at her. “You hungry?” 


End file.
